kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ and Support
Q. What's my username? How can I change it? To find out your username, click the feed icon in the bottom bar. Then select the first message on the list. Your username for the game is listed after the "@" symbol. You can change your username by talking to your publicist, Maria Holmes, in her office in the CTM Management and Publicity building in Hollywood. Changing your name will hurt your brand, however, and you will lose 30 percent of your total fan-base. You can also pay Maria 50 to avoid losing fans. Q. Can I transfer my game to another device without losing my progress? You can change phones and keep your progress, as long as you're not switching between an iOS device and an Android device. Carefully follow the steps outlined for your device on this page from Glu Games to transfer your game to another device. Q. How can I add my friends to my game? #Click on the phone button to bring up the contacts screen. The social networks to which you are connected are shown in the area underneath the tabs. #On Apple devices, you can connect to Facebook and/or Game Center. #On Android devices, you can connect to Facebook. #Click on the "Contacts" button to bring up the contacts screen. Click on the "Invite Friends" button to choose which friends to invite to the game. Note that Facebook friends who play the game on a different platform than you will not show up in your contact list (e.g. players on an iOS device will only see Facebook friends playing on iOS devices in their contact list). Q. What do the gold hearts and stars in my wardrobe mean? The Gold Stars and Gold Hearts — which are displayed on the left side of your character in the Kustomize screen — show your current style scores for projects and dates. If you purchase an item marked with a Gold Star (like clothing, furniture, or cars), your style score for professional projects will improve. Some goals require you to have a certain style score, and if you have purchased enough items marked with a Gold Star, you'll get a bonus full star when you start a project. This means you only have to fill 4 Stars in order to complete your goal. Similarly, if you purchase items marked with a Gold Heart (like clothing, furniture, or cars), your style score for dates will improve. If you meet the score requirement, you will only have to fill 4 Hearts in order to complete your date. Q. Can I sell my home? No, you can't. Once you buy a home, it's yours forever. Q. An area in my home is locked! How do I unlock it? Some homes feature a little lock button, which will unlock to become a nursery when you either adopt a child or have one with your partner. Q. Does my baby get older? No, they won't. Babies, like all characters in the game, stay the same age forever. Q. Maria isn't calling me with new luxe goals! If you have too many goals in your goal queue, Maria will no longer call you with new luxe goals. Once you get your goal queue back down to a more manageable number - usually 3 - she will start calling you again. Q. I have a bug/glitch in my game! What do I do? Sorry to hear that! Contact Glu, the creator of the Kim Kardashian: Hollywood app, via their Support Page so they can help you out. Q. Help! My question isn't answered here! Leave a comment below, and an administrator will answer your question as soon as possible. Only questions in English can be answered at this time. Category:Site Administration